yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaden Yuki
Jaden Yuki, known in the Japanese verison as Judai Yuki (遊城十代 Yūki Jūdai), Jaden is a fictional character in the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! GX In the English version, Jaden is voiced by Matthew Charles, while KENN in the Japanese version. Character biography Intending to attend Duel Academy (Duel Academia), Jaden bumps into Yugi Mutou on his way to the school's entrance examinations at the beginning of the series. He is given a Winged Kuriboh card by the legendary duelist, but receives a low score on the exam's written component, and is therefore placed in Slifer Red (Osiris Red), the lowest-ranked dormitory, alongside Syrus Truesdale (Sho Marufuji) and Chumley Huffington (Hayato Maeda), who become his new friends. He was once granted entrance into Ra Yellow, but declined the offer as he preferred the "burning fiery spirit and hot passion of red." Jaden has made several enemies at his school, including Vellian Crowler (Cronos de Medici), whom Jaden defeated in his examination duel. Out of spite, Crowler tried to kick Jaden out of school on many different occasions before finally beginning to respect him. Jaden is an accomplished duelist, having defeated the aforementioned Crowler during his examination duel, Chazz Princeton (Jun Manjoume) in a school-wide duel, and Bastion Misawa (Daichi Misawa) for the representative position. He is also responsible for the defeat of most of the Shadow Riders (Seven Stars), and goes on to pummel a slew of other opponents. During the second year, Jaden ventured into Neo Space after being defeated in his second duel with Aster Phoenix. There, he learned of the ongoing battle between the forces of darkness and light. With the help of the Neo-Spacians, Jaden adopted the role of the universe's defender wielding the "darkness of justice" against Sartorious (Takuma Saiou) and the Society of Light.The task of rescuing most of his converted friends from the organization's clutches also fell on him. To prevent his evil side from activating the mind control satellite of Misgarth, Sartorius entrusted Jaden with one of the keys to its control switch. The diviner's evil personality sent numerous duelists after the boy to win it back, but to no avail. He ultimately confronted Jaden himself, demanding the key in exchange for Aster, from whom he had already regained the other key in battle.Jaden agreed, and although Aster was rescued shortly thereafter, both keys were put into the possession of Prince Ojin, who went on to fire the satellite. It was, however, destroyed during the course of their Duel. Sartorius was then defeated, the Light of Destruction purged from his body. During the third year, Jaden is pursued by the spirit of his favorite card in childhood, Yubel, which was given to him by his father. With his parents always working and away from home, Jaden turned to dueling friends to pass the time, but the sadness associated with his inability to play Yubel properly led the Duel Monster to hospitalize a young duelist named Osamu and scare away the rest of his companions with other misfortunes. It isn't known yet if Jaden has a big brother. This idea came from the episode "For the Sake of Syrus". Jaden said, "If my big bro told be I wasn't good enough to play some promo card, I'd be insecure too." It is posible that he may have a big brother but there is no other evidence to prove it. 1st Deck 2nd Deck 3rd Deck 4th Deck Note: This was a special deck Jaden used in his duel with Chazz Princeton to free him from Sartorious' influence. 1st Manga Deck 2nd Manga Deck Yuki, Jaden